


Alien Invasion

by ashes0909



Series: Marvelous Adventures - A Series of Unrelated Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: No petting the aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 word, "Found" challenge

"Stop petting aliens." Natasha resisted the urge to grit her teeth as all around them tiny, three-eyed fluff creatures paced and purred against their ankles.

"But," Clint began. “Kittens."

"No," Tony interrupted from his corner of the spaceship, creatures that would be household pets if not for the extra eye, crawled up his legs.

“Rogers to Mission Control. I repeat, there’s been a breach. We’re grounded on Quadrant 1.274 and lifeforms have entered the vessel.”

Clint now carried the alien, letting it lick his face because that was a perfectly logical idea.

She scowled. “At least, avoid direct contact.”   


End file.
